When Ike Meets Sheik
by SuperSmashNinja
Summary: Ike is new to brawl. What happens when he is suddenly curious about Hyrule's ninja Sheik?  Poetry-style  R&R please.


**I OWN ABSOULETELY NOTHING! NO CHARACTERS,STAGES,etc.**

This is my first please read and review. If there are any errors or anything,please send me a message so my future works can become better.

**Sheik: **Here we go once again,

Starting various adventures that would never end.

**Ike**: As a team, we are unstoppable and do everything in the like

We are the famous brawlers Ninja Sheik and Swordsman Ike.

**Sheik**: We recently finished battle-fighting with Tabuu.

Along with other heroes like Marth,Link, and Pikachu.

The way the fight began it was seriously ironic...

**Ike**: A fight that could have been prevented -Is that right Sonic?

**Sheik**: Well anyways let me tell you about me

Hyrule's ninja bad***, the adventurous Sheik

It all started over the summer-I had received a call

I was chosen to be in the game Super Smash Bros. Brawl

Summer was boring anyways-a real bummer

But I was excited when I heard of newcomers

All kind of adventures, everything to expect

Fun for the brawlers but not for Melee's rejects

When I arrived at the SSBB mansion, what happened do you think?

There I saw my allies-Marth, Zelda, and Link

With Marth,however, I saw this blue spiked-haired guy

Someone's looking cute-my oh my!

**Ike**: As I started chatting with this "Hero of Time",

I saw this ninja chick-so lovely and fine

Marth told me that she was one of the best

He told me I would pay if I get her upset

Since she knows her way around ,she should be paired with me

Her speed,my strength could lead to victory

She walked over to us, I thought of words I would say that I wouldn't regret

So I gathered my pride,showing her some respect

I opened my mouth- she spoke and said hi

My mind went back I don't know why

_**DAY 2**_

**Sheik:** The first brawl had started at Final Destination-Pikachu versus Ike

All Master Hand said was, "3...2...1..FIGHT!"

Pikachu started with a Volt Tackle attack

Ike used eruption as a comeback

Pikachu dodged and then used thunder

But the way mouse did it was a serious blunder

"Pikachu,watch out", Red called

Ike had retrieved a super small ball

I was amazed to see Ike's new feature

All I heard him say was "GGRREEEAATTT AAEETHHHEERR!"

Pikachu had no chance against the small ball beholder

Pikachu had lost -the match was over

I congradulated him...praising him too

I whispered to him I can't wait to fight you

_**DAY 3**_

**Ike:**All of the veterans were whispering-hey isn't that guy new?

You thought they were talking about me? Nope...Tabuu

He is a murder ,he is nothing but a killer

Some couldn't shake the feeling of this new villian

But today was the last brawl-we were going to be paired together

To demolish this evil, tomorrow forever

I was watching the next match from a small room

Hoping that we would beat this Tabuu(guy-thing whatever you want to call it) soon

ALERT-next match-Link versus Sheik at the Temple...how cruel!

Two people from the same land Hyrule

The swordsman quickly gave Sheik a slash

Barely missing her ,but blood still gashed

Sheik then vanished -what a scene!

Appeared behind Link and kicked him in the spleen

I couldn't help it...it was funny hearing a guy scream like a girl

Hitting the highest C note out of this world

Link was closest to the smash ball-was it the end?

Would a friendship be destroyed between 2 friends?

Eyes glowing yellow,dark clouds above

Link gave out a chuckle and gave his sword a rub

"Come on out ,ninja girl. It's time to lose

That perfect record you had ,it's over, your through!"

She jumped out of hiding being a very bold taunter

Link was confused -SHEIK PICKED UP A FIRE-CRACKER LAUNCHER?

She fired ...the ball in the air..Link recovering from the ground

She quickly looked into the air- the smash ball she had found

She had wield the ball, moves so graceful like a sparrow

In her hands was a light...one of a Light Arrow

Link looked stunned, he couldn't stop the attack

He had a second thought ...Run...he shouldn't have turned his back

He screamed in pain, now he was sore

Sheik had won being the victor

As she came to where I was, I let out a brief smile

She knew the outcome of this match all the while

Link followed her- he told her, "Great job out there!"

She couldn't help but giggle,as he tugged her long hair

_**DAY 4 **_

**Ike:** It was time to get paired and fight Tabuu-what luck!

told me I was paired with Mr. G&W -what the f****!

"No he's not paired with me."

I turned around and saw her once again-the irresistable Sheik

**Sheik**: "Alright you guys, we need a team of four

But we can all switch places using a transfer door."

So the brawlers agreed and we worked at a pace

It was very intense in subspace

It was ridiculous with Marth and C.F.

With all the arguing,I could have done it myself

C.F. was mad at Marth's map reading skills

"You don't know how to follow a map.I wanna make kills."

"Hold on this could take time.I'm not Link ,ya know"

"If I was paired with him, he would figure out where to go."

And Toon Link and Ike

Continued to talk about each other and their dislikes

But we finally reached Tabuu-we needed a team of six

To beat this sorry,son of a b*****.

Ike and I were last to fight

We gave it our all, we gave it our might

Tabuu was gone, we had won

Time to party, lets have some fun.

I told the gang we did it-the universes are free

Ike taunted and said ,"That mother****** got no sympathy from me."

_**FUN TIME**_

**Sheik**:The kids -Lucas ,Ness, the Ice Climbers and Toony-said "Wow,you're the best!"

"Come on and compete in a Home-run contest!"

"Okay."I said,"I'm gonna compete."

Hitting a sandbag..aaaawwww that's too sweet

Ike was the strongest, he swung the bat

Sending the bag flying quick, ASAP

Alright now,it's my turn

"You guys sit back, watch and learn."

I never knew I could hit that hard-Ike was mad

He took his anger out on Lucas

How sad

I giggled and smiled Ike was so cute

I could just bite his lips like a fruit

**Ike**:This ninja was passionate to me

I was attracted to her, please let us be

The girl had feelings for me- a very sexy chick.

One who was afraid of no one,no b*****.

Our love was in the air-it wasn't hard to find

My imagined actions were just kiss, bump, and grind.

**Sheik**: We love each other - we never knew

Our colors had combined red and blue

He has a breath taking body, I really love his hair

"Sheik!" "I can't hear you Toony,kissing Ike,don't care

We spend a lot of time with each other

Boyfriend and girlfriend is played out -we're lovers

Even when we're in tournaments against each other

Everything remains the same

Both of us are known-everyone knows our name

**Ike:** So now -for this girl-against guys I will have to fight

**Sheik:**For this guy ,he's mine-ladies get it right.

**ShIke: **Because he/she is the love of my life


End file.
